1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and method for fabricating the same, capable of blocking the infiltration of oxygen and moisture, etc. by encapsulating a first and a second substrates with a frit, simplifying the process and effectively preventing light leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is one sort of a flat display devices wherein an organic light-emitting layer is positioned between electrodes opposed to each other and voltage is then applied between the electrodes so that holes and electrons injected from the respective electrodes to the organic light-emitting layer are coupled, and the exciting molecules thus generated are returned to a base state, thereby emitting energy as light.
The organic light-emitting display device is excellent in terms of light-emitting efficiency, brightness, viewing angle and response speed and can be fabricated to be light weight and thin and therefore, has been spotlighted as a next generation display.
The organic light-emitting display device can include a pair of substrates joined together by a material, e.g., a glass frit, which seals the substrates together to protect the materials from exposure to moisture and/or other contaminants. One of the substrates may be a transparent substrate through which the organic light-emitting display device can be viewed while the other may be non-transparent, preferably comprising a black matrix to prevent light leakage from interfering with the light emitted by the pixels.
The frit can comprise a black absorbing tint in order and block light and function as a black matrix, BM, thereby preventing light leakage. Light leakage is a phenomenon due to the reflection of light generated external to the display region, such as light scattered toward the back substrate and transmitting through the back substrate, or light generated from a second display region and reflecting off the back substrate. Image quality can be deteriorated when light leakage is generated. However, the frit is typically applied to only the outer edge of the display region to be encapsulated, that is, the part on which an organic light-emitting pixel element is not formed. Thus, the frit is ineffective in functioning as a black matrix to block light coming from regions outside of the display region, such as, transmitting from behind the back substrate or reflecting from a second display region off of the back substrate. That is, since the light leakage generated from outside of the pixel region is not effectively blocked, a light shielding film covering the back substrate is typically formed or the back substrate in order to prevent light from the second pixel region from reflecting off the second substrate. Thereby, the light leakage is not effectively prevented, causing problems that the fabricating process is complicated and the process time is extended.
Therefore, a method of blocking an infiltration of oxygen and moisture into the space between the two substrates by encapsulating the two substrates with the frit, while simplifying the process and effectively preventing light leakage is needed.